gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Z-Type
The Z-Type is a gang car in Grand Theft Auto 2 (driven by members of the Zaibatsu Corporation) and a classic luxury grand tourer in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Truffade in the HD Universe. Design Grand Theft Auto 2 The Z-Type is inspired by the 1937 Bugatti Type 57 Atlantic. It is the latest vehicle of the "-Type" series, having a more rounded profile than the A-Type and the B-Type. As a Zaibatsu Corporation main car, the Z-Type comes with the Zaibatsu's emblem on the roof. Its internal name (VTYPE), unlike the A-Type and the B-Type, does not match with any known car. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The vehicle is a sleek classic coupe made by Truffade. It is based on the 1937 Bugatti Type 57SC Atlantic and the 1937 Talbot-Lago Type 150 CS. Like many other vehicles in the series, the Z-Type has no reversing lights, but contains two orange tail lights, which appear to be indicator lights. The round circle with the Truffade logo on the rear appears to be a boot/trunk, and contains a spare tyre. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto 2 The car is very fast, having a high top speed and excellent acceleration. Despite the cons, the car's handling is very sharp and prone to oversteering. One can lose control of it very fast, if care isn't taken. On the other hand, the handling is very responsible, so the player can stop before a crash without problems too. It's engine noise is shared with the Meteor, Trance AM, Miara and many others. Like its counterpart in GTA V, it has very characteristic handling, with a high top speed and excellent acceleration, but is very prone to tailspins and can be difficult to control. However, in the hands of an experienced driver, it can be a useful getaway car, especially in timed missions. Grand Theft Auto V The vehicle is powered by a massive V12 engine with single-overhead camshafts and 6 double-barrel carburetors. The V12 engine is capable of powering the vehicle up to impressive top speeds. The car has a very characteristic handling that results in its ability to calmly accelerate and easily weave through light traffic. This gives the player the impression that it is a relatively easy car to drive, but it is also prone to sudden and unexpected spin-outs upon cornering at any speed. Due to its poor weight distribution and soft suspension, it is prone to oversteer, and counter-steering is extremely difficult. GTA V Overview V12 w/ 6-Double Barrel Downdraft Carburettors (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Eye in the Sky *Pack Man Notable Owners *Chad Mulligan (formerly) *Devin Weston *Red Valdez *Tony Posada *Trey Welsh *Uno Carb Image Gallery Z-Type-GTA2-Larabie.jpg|Ray Larabie's original design for the vehicle. Z_Type_gang.jpg|The Zaibatsu Corporation Z-Type in GTA 2. Z-Type.png|An unmarked Z-Type in GTA 2. Z-Type-GTA2-GBC.PNG|The Zaibatsu Z-Type in the GTA2 GBC port. ZType-GTAV.png|A pre-release screenshot of the car. Chad Mulligan Z-Type.jpg|Chad Mulligan's all-black Z-Type. Hotknife LSCustoms GTAV.jpg|A modified Z-Type owned by Tony Posada. Z-Type-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Z-Type on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Z-Type-Next-Gen-Version.jpg|A Z-Type being chased by an Interceptor in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V. Z-Type-GTAVe-LegendaryMS.png|The Z-Type on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version of GTA V. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' *Downtown District: **Zarelli **Omnitron **Zaibatsu HQ *Residential District: **The Village **Xenoton **Cayman *Industrial District: **Bayano **Sennora **Lattero **Escobar **House Of Guns (parked) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $10,000,000. *If the player parks it in Trevor's Vespucci Beach parking spot with Franklin after obtaining it during "Eye In The Sky" and kills themself, it will most likely still be parked there if the player hurries back in a taxi, as long as they don't actively drive any other vehicle in the meantime. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $950,000. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' *The Z-Type gives a Silenced Machine Gun when crushed. Trivia General * The Z-Type, the Furore GT and Panto are only featured in two GTA games, both being set in 2013. * The default radio stations for the Z-Type are: ** GTA 2: Futuro FM or Lithium FM (Only after "Radio Za-Za!"). ** GTA V: Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio or Radio Mirror Park. Grand Theft Auto 2 *A Zaibatsu member can be seen driving the Z-Type in the introduction scene at the Residential District, to run over a Redneck member. Grand Theft Auto V *The Z-Type is one of the oldest cars in GTA V, along with the Hotknife, Duneloader, Rat-Loader, Roosevelt and the old Tractor. *It is possible to buy more than 8 Z-Types even though Devin Weston and Legendary Motorsport claim that there are only 10 in existence, and two are already owned. *Aside from service and emergency vehicles, the Z-Type, Stallion, Stinger, Panto, Tour Bus, Mamba and Furore GT are the only vehicles from the 2D Universe to reappear in the HD Universe. *If given the right paint job (and possibly the right crew emblem) from Los Santos Customs, it will resemble the Zaibatsu Z-Type from GTA 2. * The price of the vehicle is inconsistent throughout the game. In an interview Chad Mulligan calls it "a three million dollar car", but the price in Single Player is much higher at $10,000,000, while the price in GTA Online is much lower at just $950,000. **Both the Z-Type in Grand Theft Auto V and the Luxor Deluxe in Grand Theft Auto Online are the most expensive vehicles, coincidentally at the same price of $10,000,000. See Also * A-Type * B-Type Navigation }} de:Z-Type (2) es:Z-Type hu:Z-Type pl:Z-Type Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Truffade Category:Gang vehicles Category:Classic Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class